Respect
by KiLlama
Summary: Misaki worries when Usui isnt acting like himself. Shes surprised when she finds out why.
1. chapter 1

**Hello everyone! This my first Fan Fic that I've posted. Im really excited to share it with you all. I am dyslexic so If you see any spelling and grammar mistakes please let me know :)**

As I open the back door of the cafe a cold breeze hits my face making me shiver. Its a Saturday night in early November and all I want to do is go home and sleep. I reach back and pull the hood of my hoodie over my head and begin to walk down the alley. Suddenly I feel a hand grab my shoulder and before I can react I'm spun around into a kiss. Quickly I pull away and attempt to punch the stranger in the stomach but he catches my hand.

"Misa-Chan, it's just me." I look up to see the blonde haired emerald eyed outer space alien staring back at me with a concerned face. Relieved that it wasn't some pervert who was watching me at the cafe, I smile. My relief quickly turns to frustration because my heart is beating out of my chest.

"Idiot!" I try to punch him again. He catches my hand. "You scared me half to death." He intertwines his fingers with mine and begins to walk with me down the alley.

"I'm sorry Misa-Chan. I'll walk you home." I try to hide the smile forming on my face. I can't let him have too much control over me, but he secretly makes me so happy.

We walk in silence to the train station and wait patiently for the train to arrive. He sits close to me on the bench and wraps his arm around me. I'm so cold and I'd really like to cuddle into his side but I don't. We watch as the train pulls in to the station. The doors open and Usui and I quickly stand up and hop on. We sit down opposite of each other in a booth seat.

"So how was work Miss-Chan?" He asks breaking the comfortable silence.

"Other than a few unruly customers that wouldn't stop trying to touch me, it was normal." I furrow my brows slightly to show my frustration. He looks at me with a blank face but you can tell he's frustrated.

"We should find you another job. You are mine and no one else's." I blush at his words.

"You know it pays well. I need all the money I can get."

"I know... I work there too." He closes his eyes. He seems different. We're silent for the rest of the ride.

We get to our stop. He grabs my hand again and helps me out of my seat. Again we're silent for the short walk back to my house. When we finally reach the door he pulls me into a hug and kisses my forehead.

"I'll see you Monday Misaki." I look at him concerned.

"Come inside. I'll make us some tea." He does as I say without question or comment. I'm really starting to worry. Did I do something wrong?


	2. Chapter 2

I come to the conclusion that Suzuna is my mom are sleeping since I haven't seen them since I've been home. Usui stands behind me with both hands on the counter trapping me there as I make the tea. He's probably just making sure I don't burn the house down but some of the things he does just make me feel so comfortable. Even though this is far from a comfortable situation. The tea pot whistles. Usui grabs it before I can and turns the stove off. He carries to to the table and pours it for the both of us.

"Thank you for the tea Misa-chan." And we sit down at the table. I look down at the tea in the cup. It's just green tea, nothing special. I take a sip but I instantly become uninterested is drinking it. I set my tea down on the table and look up only to be met will Usui's emerald green eyes starring back at me. He calmly looks back down at his tea which is resting in him hands. I open my mouth and I can't even get a word out before he speaks.

"Nothing is wrong Misaki. I'll be leaving now." Can he read my mind? I stand up quickly before he can and look at him sternly. He readjusts himself knowing I'm not going to let him leave that easily.

"Both of us know that's not true, so what is it." He looks at me uncomfortably.

"I'm just jealous Misa-Chan." His sighs. "Now I'll be getting out of your hair." He stands up and walks towards me extending his hand to help me up. I begin to stand up but quickly release my hand from his and instead wrap my arm around him and kiss him. It's short but sweet but I know that he's not telling the whole truth. I know he's jealous of the boys who come to he maid cafe but he always is so why is he so unhappy now?

"What is it really?" He breaks the eye contact and pulls me into a hug.

"I'm sorry Misaki." He whispers in my ear. "I've been so protective of you. I haven't given you any space." He kisses my cheek. I'm shocked. Why would he be so upset about that? I pull away enough so I can look at him.

"I don't mind that Usui. I mean is scared me when you surprised me tonight but I really don't mind." He closes him eyes for a moment. "I don't like when the customers at the cafe harass me. I can handle it myself but knowing you're there for me makes things easier." I'm blushing. I don't like to see him upset. He pulls me close to him again.

"Will you stay the night Takumi?" He squeeze me a little tighter and we walk upstairs to got to sleep.

 **Hope y'all enjoyed the second chapter. I think I'm gonna end it here. I honestly got a bit bored of the story. I didn't really think about how it would end really only thought about how it would start haha!**


End file.
